These Choices We Make
by rosesallhavetheirthorns
Summary: Three girls ended up on the island along with the boys. Basically this is a girl s  on the island story that goes along with the original book and it's events. What will happen when the choices they make are life or death? Better than it sounds. RXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So in this story the boys (and girls) are between 15-17. The littluns are still ages 6-10. Uhhh...yeah that's pretty much it. Please review! **

"Alright, I need the boys in one line and girls in another." An authoritative voice boomed from a megaphone.

"Margaret, hurry up." A short brunette girl hissed to her friend from the corner of the room.

"Shut up Jo! I'm trying to figure a way to sneak this on." the tall blonde replied, flashing her carton of cigarettes before turning back to the wall and fiddling with her bag.

Jo rolled her eyes. "This is an emergency evacuation. Could you try less to rebel and more to I don't know...save yourself!" she snapped, her golden eyes flashing angrily.

"Margaret, why do you have those?" The third girl, a pale one with blair hair and pale blue eyes stuttered nervously.

"Would you relax Anna? Loosen up. We're seventeen." Margaret snapped, finally stuffing the carton in her bag and turning to face her friends.

"So? Can we just go now?" she asked. Jo glared at Margaret warning her not to make fun of Anna before nodding and walking over to where their headmistress as well as the headmaster of their brother school were directing people into lines. The three of them quietly took their place in the back of the girls' line before an air plane official walked over to them.

"You three come with me." he said.

"Excuse me?" Margaret demanded impatiently.

"This plane's full. You'll have to ride on the boys'." he said directing them over to the boys' line.

"Oh well...that won't be a problem them." Margaret said, flashing him a smile and practically sprinting over to the boys' line, her long blonde hair flying behind her.

"This is really bad, Jo." Anna whispered. Jo sighed and walked over to the line where Margaret was already talking to a boy Jo considered to be ugly with red hair in a choir uniform.

"Jo, Anna, this is Jack Merridew." she said proudly. Jo glanced over to where he was scanning all three of them up and down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled before turning her back to where Margaret was already trying to flirt with him and nearly bumped heads with someone.

"Oh...I am so sorry." she mumbled, glancing up to see a handsome fair haired boy with emerald eyes staring back at her.

"No, no...I'm sorry." he replied shyly. She suddenly grew shy as well and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"I think you might be in the wrong line." he said.

"What? Oh...no. My friends and I are on this plane. I'm Josephine...Jo for short." she said, smiling. He flashed her a dazzling yet shy smile and extended his hand.

"Ralph." he said simply.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ralph." she said.

He nodded as the line began to move and Anna was at her side.

"Sit with me please, Jo." Anna whispered, eyeing Ralph but then turning to face Jo.

"Of course, Anna. Relax." Jo replied, turning as Anna hooked her arm through Jo's as they boarded the plane.

They found their seats and at the last moment before takeoff, Ralph sat down on the other side of Jo that Anna wasn't occupying.

"Have you ever flown before?" he asked Jo who shook her head.

"No, never. The only people I know that have are fabulously wealthy." she said.

"Oh...I have." he replied quietly. Jo blushed and looked down. Big mouth.

"Sorry." she apologized, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. It's for my father's job. You just looked nervous so I wanted to tell you that they're perfectly safe. There's nothing to worry about." he said smiling slightly.

"Oh...thank you." she replied as the headmaster walked up to their row.

"We should be to the evacuation site in about seven hours. For now all students should sleep." he said.

"Yes sir." Anna, Jo, and Ralph all replied quietly.

Anna rested her head against the window and was automatically asleep. But try as Jo might she just couldn't get comfortable. She didn't know if Ralph was asleep or not but she lightly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jo?" he asked, startling her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I thought you were sleeping." she replied.

"It's fine. Use me as a pillow, I don't mind." he replied. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again, drifting off into a deep sleep, not noticing the alarmingly loud hum of the plane's engine.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jo awoke the first thing she realized was that she was terribly confused. The second was that she was not lying on Ralph's shoulder on an airplane, but that she was lying in the sand on some beach. The third was that Anna was next to her, head in her lap, crying.

"Anna?" Jo asked, sitting up slowly, grasping at a pain in her head.

"Jo...Jo, you're alive!" Anna exclaimed, launching herself at her friend, knocking them both over.

"Anna, what happened?" Jo asked, sitting up again.

"You don't remember?" Anna asked in shock. Jo shook her head.

"The airplane crashed. You were awake when it happened...Ralph saved you actually. He made sure you got out ok, but we all crashed. I guess you must have hit your head and gotten unconsious. Jo, I'm so scared." Anna said.

"Are we the only ones here?" Jo asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes before you did. Shall we go look?" Anna asked. Jo nodded and stood up, staring out at the vast ocean.

"We're stranded." she thought to herself, before turning and walking down the beach slowly and silently, Anna by her side.

After a few moments of silence it got to be too much for Anna.

"Suppose we are the only people on this island...what then Jo?" Anna asked.

"Don't think that way Anna...look, there! There's Ralph. Oh and that fat boy is with him!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Ralph talking with the other boy. She took off in a full run, kicking up sand behind her, into Anna.

"Ralph!" she called out. He looked up and breathed a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Jo, thank God you're safe." he said as she approached him, holding out her arms for a hug before realizing she barely even knew him and dropping them to her side.

"Oh and you too Anna." he added politely once he saw Anna.

"And you." Jo replied. He smiled and the other boy cleared his throat.

"Oh...Jo, Anna, this is Piggy." Ralph said. Jo stifled a laugh as the boy- Piggy glared at Ralph and then nervously turned to the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you both." he said, shaking Anna's hand.

"Do you know if there's anyone else on the island?" Jo asked, her mind automatically going to Margaret. While she was a handful, she had also been Jo's best friend for years.

"No idea. I was just telling Ralph he should blow this conch here." Piggy said, holding up a big conch shell.

"Do it, Ralph." Jo urged. He nodded before taking she shell from Piggy and raising it to his lips, blowing into it and eliciting a loud sound.

"What now?" Anna asked after he was done.

"Now we wait." Jo replied. The four of them waited in silence as slowly but surely boys of all ages started to appear.

"What do I do?" he asked once there was a large number of eyes on him, waiting for something to happen.

"Lead." Jo whispered, smiling slightly which seemed to give him a boost in confidence.

Ralph cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, when some boys who looked his age came into the clearing. They were wearing black cloaks and were red faced from the heat. They all formed a line. In the front was the boy with red hair and an ugly face. Behind him was a boy with dark brown hair that was mean looking, almost scary. Next to him was a short, thin boy with black hair and a mysterious way about him. Lastly behind him, in the middle of the line, stood Margaret. They stuck out the most. When they stopped walking, the boy with the black hair fainted. Margaret smiled at Jo and Anna before bending down to help him. "Hello." the red headed boy greeted formally.

"Hello..." Ralph said and then turned back to the crowd.

"Attention everyone! We are having a meeting!" Ralph called out.

"Where's the grownups?" a small boy cried out.

"There are none. Just us. So, I think we should have a sort of chief to decide things..."

"Well...I say me." the red headed boy said, taking his eyes off of Margaret and and stepping forward.

"And you are?" Ralph asked.

"Jack Merridew." Jack stated proudly.

"Alright anyone else want to be chief?" Ralph asked.

"You be chief Ralph!" Piggy exclaimed.

"I said it first!" Jack snapped childishly.

"We'll have a vote. Now step forward and say your age if your one of the bigger ones." Piggy stated matter-of-factly.

"Ralph. Seventeen." Ralph said.

"Jack. Seventeen."

"Sam,"

"And Eric."

"Sixteen."

"Roger. Seventeen."

"Piggy. Fifteen." Piggy said.

"Simon. Sixteen." said the boy who'd fainted who had now come to.

"Alright, well that's everyone." Roger said.

"What about me?" came a strong voice. All the older boys whipped around and stared at Jo. Ralph smiled slightly.

"Of course." he said, motioning for her to step forward which she did.

"Jo, seventeen."

"Alright let's nominate then." Piggy said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

In the end it came down to Ralph, Jack (mostly do to the choir boys), and Jo because of Margaret, Anna, and even Ralph.

"Alright, all in favor of Jack." Piggy said. The choir boys all slowly raised their hands.

"All in favor of Ralph." About half the boys raised their hands.

"All in favor of Jo." The remaining half raised theirs.

"Well looks like it's between Ralph and Jo." Piggy said smiling.

"That's ridiculous! A woman can't be chief!" Jack snapped.

"The people have spoken, Jack." Ralph snapped, coming to Jo's aid.

"Well I'm right! Plus, you'll need your strength for other things, love." Jack replied, walking up to Jo and tucking a curl behind her ear. She glared at him and Ralph stepped forward.

"Don't touch her." he hissed.

"What and you can?" Jack answered sarcastically, but he did step away.

The two of them glared at each other as an awkward silence ensued.

"Ralph can be chief. I resign." Jo piped up, breaking it quickly.

"Alright lads...and ladies...we have our chief!" Piggy exclaimed. The boys cheered and Jack remained still, glaring at Ralph.

"Well...first thing is first we'll need to build shelters. And start a signal fire, that should be kept going at all times." Ralph said to the eager eyes looking at him.

"What about food?" Piggy asked.

"The younger ones will be scavengers. Gather fruits and such."

"What about us?" Margaret asked, walking over to Jo and Anna and putting her arms around both of them.

"Slaves." Roger chuckled darkly.

"For now Margaret and Anna you two can go supervise the scavenging." Ralph said.

"What about me?" Jo asked.

"You can come oversee with me." Ralph said sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

Margaret whistled and elbowed Jo jokingly before linking arms with Anna and walking off after the younger boys as everyone spread out.

"So what are we overseeing?" Jo asked.

"I thought I'd help build shelters. Can never have too many of those." Ralph replied, starting over towards a pile of wood.

"Oh...alright." Jo replied sighing, maybe this wouldn't be that interesting afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days. That was all it had been since they'd crashed...and Jo was ready to go insane. First of all, she had no idea if they would ever leave the island and that nagging fear was so much to take, eventually she just blocked it out. Margaret was practically throwing herself at this Jack boy who was proving to be more and more untrustworthy as time wore one, Anna was practically glued to Jo's side when all Jo wanted to do was spend time with Ralph who was so hot and cold it was ridiculous.

On the third day, Jo awoke in the cabin that Ralph has insisted be built especially for the girls to find herself come face to face with Jack. She shrieked and backed up into the corner as Ralph appeared in the doorway, Jack's hunting spear in his hand.

"What are you doing in there?" Ralph snapped at Jack who turned to face him. In the midst of all this Margaret and Anna had both woken up. Anna looked terrified but Margaret just looked embarrassed.

"It's alright...he's in here with me." she said.

"Margaret!" Jo exclaimed. Margaret grinned sheepishly and looked to Jack who just winked at her before brushing past Ralph, whispering something to him that made him even angrier then before, and then snatching his spear and walking off.

"Margaret please tell me you didn't!" Anna whined, grabbing onto her friend's hand.

"I did. And you know what? I don't regret it." she sniffed, crossing her arms.

"You had to do it in here while we were sleeping?" Jo asked crossly, not at all surprised by Margaret's actions.

"Don't complain, you didn't wake up." Margaret retorted. Jo crawled to the entrance and outside, standing up next to Ralph.

"I can't look at you right now Margaret. I'm going for a walk." she said and turned to Ralph.

"Would you like to come?" she asked. He nodded and the two of them took off down the beach.

They walked in silence for a long time before Jo broke it suddenly.

"I am so mad at Margaret I could scream." she mumbled.

"I can't believe she actually did that." Ralph said.

"I can. Margaret's always trying to break the rules. Well joke is on her because I know for a fact that boy doesn't care for her at all. He's a pig." she spat.

"I'm starting to regret telling him he could be a hunter." Ralph chuckled.

"I never asked you yesterday, did you find anything interesting when you went exploring yesterday?" Jo asked, wanting to talk about anything but Jack.

"The jungle is so eerie. There's creepers everywhere all tangled. And tons of boars. It's only a matter of time before Jack learns to catch one. Then they're all doomed."

"He gives me the creeps, Ralph. Every time I see him he's staring at me like I'm one of the boars. Something he can hunt. It scares me." Jo admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. Ralph stopped walking so she followed suit.

"I'll do anything I can to protect you, Jo. You know that?" Ralph asked gently. She shook her head.

"Well I will. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. You're going to get off this island alive." he said gazing at her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. The first time she cried since they'd gotten stranded and he slowly and carefully pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer.

"You're going to get off this island too. If no one else does you deserve to. You're so good." she whispered to him, pulling away slightly so she could look him in the eye.

He blushed slightly and looked down.

"I'm not that good." he said shyly.

"You are! You make sure everyone's ok. You put everyone else before yourself..." she listed off. He just shrugged and she looked down, realizing they were still in each others arms.

He seemed to notice too because he was staring at her with a look in his eyes that made her want to melt on the spot.

"Ralph?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you...I mean would you ever want to...kiss me?" she asked quietly.

"I would." he answered, but didn't move any closer.

"So why don't you?" she asked.

"Because...if we were back in England, in civilization, I'd take you out all the time. And I'd kiss you whenever you wanted. But we aren't. We're here. And you saw what just happened to Margaret." Jo nodded and frowned in confusion.

"I don't want you to end up like her. Your first time on some Godforsaken island because you don't know if you'll ever leave. I don't think I'd forgive myself if that happened." he said quietly.

"That's quite the argument." she said, disappointment evident in her voice. He nodded and slowly let go of his grip on her.

"So I will kiss you...I'll kiss you once we're off this island and back home." he said. She just continued to stare at him.

"F-fine. Yeah. If we ever get off the island." she said, and brushed past him, quickly making her way back to the hut where she was greeted by Piggy.

"Have you got any food?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Do I look like I've got food?" she asked, grouchily.

"I'm starving, Jo!" he complained. Jo sighed...her role had become taking care of the littleuns most of the time since she wasn't a huge fan of the whole manual labor thing and she had two baby brothers back home. Piggy was worse than any of the children.

"Fine, fine. Who's with the littleuns right now?" she asked.

"Anna and Simon." he replied. Jo couldn't help but smile at that. Simon was pretty quiet most of the time but he and Anna had seemed to take a liking to each other. Unlike with Margaret, Jo was happy for Anna.

"Alright. I'll go get you some berries. Jack and Roger aren't out hunting right now are they?" she asked.

"No...I don't know where they are. Something about a fire." Piggy said, shoving his glasses up on his nose.

"Probably found some of Margaret's cigs. Alright, I'll be back shortly." she replied and walked into the jungle.

Piggy smiled and plopped down, watching the littleuns build sand castles with Simon and Anna. He yawned and lied down in the sand, drifting off in a light sleep.

When he opened his eyes again Ralph was standing over him looking cross.

"I've been trying to wake you for a good ten minutes!" he snapped. Piggy struggled to stand up and faced Ralph as if he was a captain.

"Where's Jo?" he asked. Piggy glanced around to see most of the boys lined up along the beach including Jack and Roger. Anna had several littleuns with her and Simon was right next to her.

"Jo went to get me berries. I was hungry..." Piggy said. Ralph grew pale and then looked towards the jungle. Piggy followed his gaze and his jaw dropped in horror, for there, rising above the tree tops was a great big cloud of smoke.

"What's that?" he choked out.

"That is the signal fire. Now here did you say Jo went looking for berries?" Ralph asked, hoping that Piggy would answer differently than he expected.

"The signal fire." gulped Piggy. Ralph took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So sorry if some of the guys (Ralph) are OOC. I just figured if he had been that age this is probably somewhat what he would have been like. I'll try to make him a little more in character in the future. Also I apologize if this is a little out of order because I haven't read the book in a while. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is kind of short but enjoy anyway! **

Jo had always loved the smell of smoke. She adored Christmas time when her father would light a fire and they would all sit around it. She loved to inhale the air right after blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. She didn't even mind the smell of Margaret's cigarettes all that much. So when she smelled smoke while on her way back carrying a woven basket full of berries for Piggy, she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't till her vision was blurred with tears that she realized something was wrong, looking up at the tall mountain to see the violent orange flames, licking the hillside.

"Shit." she murmured before dropping the basket and running. She paused a few yards ahead and then turned around, about to go back for Piggy's berries when a tall tree fell, squashing it like a bug. She took off in the other direction.

She was running and running, smoke clouding up the tree filled forest before she heard it. Sobbing. She couldn't see anyone or tell where it was coming from but it was definitely there.

"Hello?" she called out, her eyes welling up once more from the smoke entering her mouth.

"Help!" called a faint voice. Jo rushed forward and the calling got louder.

"Who's there?" she asked as loudly as the smoke would let her which was no more than a rasp.

"Jo! Help me! Help me!" called the tiny voice. A littleun. By the sound of it, a really young one.

"I'm coming!" she called out, desperately. She kept running through the smoke, not quite sure if she was running in circles or not. The voice was getting fainter and fainter before it disappeared all together.

The burning sensation in Jo's chest overwhelmed her as clean air grew scarcer and scarcer. She finally dropped to her knees, as moving her legs had become an impossibly labored task.

She was on the verge of giving up completely. It was hopeless anyway. She'd probably never get off the island and it was better to die now than to wait it out. Better than starving, or going insane with island fever. She shut her eyes and rested her head against a tree trunk before a loud distinct yell cried out to her.

"Jo!"

"Ralph." she thought to herself, but calling back was out of the question because of how much smoke she'd taken in.

She tried rasping out but nothing came. Instead she shut her eyes and stood up, stumbling forward, eyes closed until she bumped into something.

"Jo?" She looked up to see Ralph's green eyes flooded with relief, the only thing standing out in the smoke before everything went blank and she fainted into his arms.

He secured his grip around her and then picked her up, running through the smoke and finally out to the beach where in an effort to get to clear air, he tripped forward, sending him and Jo rolling onto the sand. He looked up at everyone's eyes on him as he panted and gasped for air before turning to Jo. Her breathing was labored but she seemed to be getting better.

"Someone. CPR." he panted, wishing he could have done it himself but still struggling for breath himself.

"I know it." Jack said stepping forward.

"No!" Ralph snapped, even in the desperate situation wanting to keep his promise about keeping Jack away from Jo.

"I know it." Simon said stepping forward.

Ralph nodded and sat back on his knees, taking one of Jo's hands in his own.

Simon slowly came over and kneeled above Jo, placing his lips on hers and executing CPR for a few minutes until Jo finally sat up, gasping in a large intake of air. Simon, wanting to stay out of the spotlight, returned to where Anna was sitting, crying softly and put an arm around her. Jo sat up and looked at Ralph before throwing both her arms around him. He hugged her tightly, his normal breathing returning.

"Let's get you to a hut." he said, picking her up again and then walking her to the hut she shared with her friends. He placed her in the bed of leaves and then turned but she grabbed his hand.

"You saved my life." she whispered.

"Simon was the one who revived you." he admitted.

"I know. You pulled me out of the jungle. But Ralph- there was someone in there." she said sitting up. Ralph grimaced. He knew. He'd counted a few littleuns missing including the boy with the birthmark who in the past few days Jo had become particularly attached to.

"You know something." she said. He nodded and at the same time was slightly scared that she knew him so well after only a few days.

"I think it might have been that boy you like so much. With the mark on his face." Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes welled with tears as she shook her head.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped her in his arms as she continued to cry into his chest for a few minutes before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm not usually like this. I'm...I'm strong Ralph." she said, sniffling.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he replied, smoothing her wet and matted hair away from her face.

"Ralph I don't think we're going to make it off this island." she said quietly, laying her head on his chest again.

"Don't say that." he whispered.

"It's true." she replied. The fact made him uneasy as he considered it. The signal fire had failed, almost killing them all...and killing some in the process. The chances of leaving seemed to be getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Ralph?" she asked looking up at him, eyes still shining with tears. He looked down at her expression. Scared. Fearful. Jo who was usually just as bossy and as much of a leader as him, helpless.

"May I break my promise?" he replied. She frowned in confusion.

"I don't want to wait until we get off the island. I'd like to kiss you now." he said somewhat sheepishly.

She nodded as another tear rolled down her face. He softly and gently wiped it away before leaning forward and kissing her with so much care it was almost as if he thought she would break.

Jo reached up, wrapping her arms around Ralph's neck to bring herself closer, taking the incentive to deepen their kiss, pressing her lips to his harder than he had before.

Ralph was also the one to break it, pulling away regretfully for air.

"You should rest." he whispered, gently lying her back down.

"Don't leave." she whispered, grabbing his wrist.

"I have to go talk to everyone...but I'll come back. If it's ok with Anna and Margaret." he said.

"Do you promise?" she asked. He nodded and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead, before starting out of the hut.

Once he was gone, Jo smiled to herself before her smile faded as she remembered the littleuns who were missing. Dead. And her smiled turned to tears as she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ralph walked outside, everyone was staring at the hut in anticipation.

"She's fine." he said. A sigh of relief could be heard all around and he looked up at where the fire was dying down.

"The fire's going." he said quietly.

"Yeah and you're the genius who wanted to light in the first place. So really...aren't the deaths your fault?" Roger snickered. Ralph resisted the urge to lunge at him and instead hung his head in shame.

"I can't lie...they are. I suppose they are. I honestly thought someone would see the fire and come rescue us."

"Ralph...you can't blame yourself." Anna of all people said, getting up and walking over, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Ralph rubbed a hand over his face and shrugged. Simon got up and came over to him as well.

"She's right. You can't blame yourself. How were you to know what would happen?" he asked.

"I should have known better." Ralph mumbled, miserably.

"Yes well I say you stop crying and forget about it." Jack said, always insensitive.

"Just forget about the boys in the fire? About Jo?" Ralph asked. Jack shrugged.

"Collateral damage. Focus on more important things. Meat." he said. Ralph stared at him in disgust but then realized the truth of his words. The signal fire had proved deadly. They had to come up with another rescue idea. And thinking about the previous one wouldn't do anyone any good."

"Alright...alright fine. The fire never happened." he said, hanging his head in shame.

"Good. Move on then. It's almost dark. Those of you have huts, return to them. We're safe from the fire down here." Jack said, jumping at the chance to take control.

"Jack...where should we sleep?" Margaret asked, batting her eyelashes and grabbing onto his arm. He chuckled darkly and pulled out of her grasp.

"We sleep together when I say we do. And right now, you're bothering me." he said. She slowly released his arm and stared at him.

"Run along. Off to your hut." he said quickly. She fumed and then stomped off to the hut where Jo was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight Anna." Simon murmured quietly.

"Goodnight, Simon. You were very brave tonight." she replied shyly. He smiled and shrugged and she quickly kissed him on the cheek before running off to the hut, fighting back a smile of her own.

"Blimey." Simon mumbled, before walking off to...wherever it is he went. Ralph watched him go before realizing he was standing there alone and going back to the girls' hut, remembering his promise to Jo.

"Anna, Margaret?" he asked once inside.

They both looked at him and saw him in the dim light of the moon.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here? I told Jo I would but if it makes you uncomfortable..." he said but Anna cut him off.

"Stay for Jo." she said kindly, smiling at him before lying back down. Margaret just shrugged, still upset about Jack and lied back down as well. Ralph lied down in the corner of the hut, next to Jo who momentarily woke up, looking at him.

"You came back." she whispered, before closing her eyes and and snuggling into him. He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded even thought she couldn't see.

"I always will." he whispered, before he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
